Operation: New Season!
by Katsumi Ichinose
Summary: Hokori Hirabayashi; 12 year old Japanese exchange student and teamate spy of the Clark kids. How will Hokori survive this group of crazy and awesome kids? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING SPIEZ, JUST MY OC! No pairings other than MarcXOC
1. Chapter 1: Mission 1

_**CHAPTER ONE: OPERATION: THERE'S MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE**_

_**TOKYO, JAPAN- 11:00PM, STREETS OF TOKYO **_

"Hideki-kun, are you sure we should be out here? What if that ghost pops out of nowhere?" A boy said to his friend. "Ghost?! Come on, Misaki-kun, you aren't really scared of that wannabe prankster, are ya?" Hideki asked, in a joking tone. "Dude! I'm serious! They say that when people come in contact with him, they never come back." Misaki said. The two boys kept walking until they reached a cozy looking house. "Whatever you say, Misaki-kun. See ya tomorrow." Hideki bid a farewell to his friend, but not until he heard a faint, "If you get a tomorrow."

That freaked Hideki out abit, but he shrugged it off and kept walking to his house. A rustling was heard from some nearby bushes. Hideki stopped walking, examining the noise-making bush. He shrugged and kept walking, only to hear the same rustle come from the same bush. Now he was scared. He quickened his pace, looking at the bush, and bumped into a tall, dark figure. Hideki looked up with fear written in his eyes. The shadow creature lunged at Hideki and the terrifed teen let out a spine-chilling scream.

Then the figure...was gone, the boy along with him.

_**SOUTHDALE JR. HIGH- 8:45AM, FRONT GATES**_

**(Hokori's POV)**

I stood infront of the schools entrance, my brown ponytail moving slightly with the wind. My gray eyes stared intensly at the doors. _'It's now or never.' _I thought to myself, walking up the steps of the school. As soon as I walked in, I felt eyes fixed on me. I looked down, hiding the small blush on my face. I was never one for the spotlight, attention in general. Because my head was down, I bumped into somebody and my books feel on the ground. I bent, not speaking, and picked up my books. As my hand reached out to the last book, my hand brushed up against another. I looked up to see who this person was.

He had short light brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a white long sleeve shirt under a blue half-sleeved hoodie, cargo pants, and blue shoes. "Sorry for bumping into you like that. My name's Marc Clark. What's yours?" He asked. "Hokori Hirabayashi." I faintly said. "Nice to meet you." Marc replied with a smile. "Whatever." I mummbled, pushing past him. He looked confused, but shrugged it off. I made my way to the princepal's office and walked in. "Hello there, little girl. Are you the new student?" A woman at the desk asked. I nodded, "Yes."

"Name please."

"Hokori Hirabayashi."

She nodded and went into another room. Moments later, she returned and handed me my schedule. I thanked her and went to class. I made it there with time to spare. _'I guess looking at the map over and over again was helpful.' _I thought, walking up to the teacher. She took notice of me and faced the class. "Class, today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself to the class, miss." I nodded, blushing a little. "My name is Hokori Hirabayashi. I'm the exchange student from Japan." The teacher smiled. "Please sit next to Marc. Marc, if you could please raise your hand." The same boy from earlier raised his hand and I shuffled my way to him. I sat down and faced the teacher, resting my cheek on the palm of my left hand.

**(Marc's POV){Time rewind, when Hokori bumped into him.}**

I was walking down the hall to class when I bumped into someone along the way. Who ever it was dropped their books, so I bent down and picked them up. As I neared the last item, my hand brushed up against another. I looked up and blushed a little. The girl infront of me had shiny brown hair which was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her eyes were a silver-gray color and they stared right into mine. She wore a black tank-top with black skinny jeans, a white sash tied to look like a belt and black flats. Around her neck was a shiny silver locket that matched her eyes.

"Sorry for bumping into you like that. My name's Marc Clark. What's yours?" I asked. "Hokori Hirabayashi." She faintly said. I smiled, "Nice to meet you." She pushed past me, "Whatever." I looked down the way she went, confused, but shrugged it of and continued my way to class.

I made it to class and sat into my seat. The door opened and the same girl from earlier came in. "Class, today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself to the class, miss." The teacher said. She blushed abit before saying, "My name is Hokori Hirabayashi. I'm the exchange student from Japan." My eyes widened abit. _'Japan?'_ I thought. "-Marc, if you could please raise your hand." The teacher said. I raised my, a little confused. Hokori came over this way and sat next to me. She rested her cheek on her left palm and stared at the board the rest of class.

**(Hokori's POV)**

The bell rang, indicating that it was time for lunch. I quickly got up and ran over to the cafeteria. I sat down at an empty table and pulled out my notebook, writing whatever popped into my head. I guess it's like a dairy, but I call it a journal.

木曜日7  
私の新しい学校に関する考察：ない私の他の学校のような、それは大丈夫です。{1}

**(Marc's POV)**

When the bell rang, Hokori dashed out of the class like the world was going to end today. I made my way to the cafeteria and saw my siblings already there with their lunch. I quickly grabbed mine and sat with them. "Hey, Marc." Megan said. "Did you hear about the new student?" I nodded. "New student? Who is it?" Lee asked. I scanned the cafeteria and spotted her at an empty table, writing in a notebook. "Her. Hokori Hirabayashi." I said, pointing in her direction. My siblings followed my finger to the brunette sitting alone at a table. "Her? She's kinda cute." Lee pointed out. "Why is she sitting by herself?" Megan asked. I shrugged, feeling bad for her. She got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

_'Where is she going?' _I thought. Then the table started to rumble. "Is it me or are we getting WOOHPed?!" Lee exclaimed. Then we got sucked into a tube and started sliding down it, landing on a pink squishy couch that was located in Jerry's office. "Good timing, spies." Jerry said in his usual British tone. "Nice to see you again." A quiet voice said. We turned our heads to see a girl sitting on the end of Jerry's desk. She was wearing a silver-gray uniform that was like Megan's and her chocolate brown hair was tied into a high ponytail. She looked at us, our eyes soon making contact. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of silver-gray. Then it hit me.

"Hokori?!" I exclaimed. She blushed and nodded, looking down. "I see you've already met Hokori. That's good because she will be going on the mission with you." Jerry said. "So what's the mission, Jer?" Lee asked. "There have been strange disappearences in Tokyo, Japan. Apperently there have been sights of a phantom roaming around the streets of Tokyo and taking people. I need you to go there with Hokori and search for clues." Jerry explained. "G-Ghosts?!" Tony stuttered. I rolled my eyes, "There's no such thing as ghosts, Tony. It's scientifically proven." I pointed out. "Well we don't know for sure." Hokori said, still looking down. I blinked.

"The gadets you will be using today will be the Infrared Heat Detector Glasses, the Hairpick Lockpick, Mini-Smoke Bomb and to get to Tokyo will be the WOOHP jet. Ta-ta, spies!" Jerry said, handing out the gadets and sending us off.

_**TOKYO, JAPAN- 12:00PM, HACHIKO STATUE**_

**(Hokori's POV)**

We finally landed in Japan and walked towards a statue of gold. The golden statue of Hachiko, the dog who showed remarkable loyalty to his owner, even many years after his owner's death. I smiled a little, touching the statue while I was sending silent prayers to the Akita dog. "Who's this?" Someone asked. I turned around and found out it was the youngest Clark, Tony. He has black hair that is swept up one way and down the other and he also has green eyes. His spy suit and MPCom is yellow and it has the same design as the other boy's uniforms. "This is the statue of Hachiko." I replied. "Aww~ Why is there a statue of him?" The female of the family, Megan, asked. She has black hair that's swept up in the backside and she has green eyes. Her spy suit and MPCom is pink and it's designed like mine.

"He is remembered because of his extreme loyalty to his owner, even after his owner died." I explained. "I guess that's why dogs are mans best friend." The eldest of the family, Lee, said. He has auburn colored hair that seems to be in the style of a flat top. He has pale blue (sometimes gray) eyes and his spy suit and MPCom are red. I smiled a little and heard someone faintly call out my name. "HOKORI-SENPAI!" Before I could react, someone pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and cried out my name. "HOKORI-SENPAI! I KNEW YOU WOULD VISIT, I JUST KNEW YOU WOULD!" The oh-so-familiar voice yelled out. "Kioko-chan...can't...breathe!" I wheezed out. She let go and bowed multiple times. "Oh! Gomenasai! I'm sorry! I'm just happy to see you again." Kioko said. I smiled abit. "It's okay, Kioko-chan. I missed you too." She looked up and smiled.

Kioko is a small 10-year old girl who has long raven colored hair and deep, dark blue eyes. At the moment she had on her school uniform, a white buttoned-up blouse with a navy blue skirt and matching jacket and a red tie. She wore white knee-high socks and black dress shoes. "Clarks, this is Kioko. She was my neighbor and a student I would tutor." I introduced Kioko. "Nice to meet you! I'm Megan Clark and those are my brothers. Lee, Tony, and Marc." Megan said, pointing out her brothers. "Konichiwa. Welcome to Toyko, Japan!" Kioko said, her hands in the air. I smiled and then I heard someone yell out, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I turned my head to see a boy coming towards us. He noticed me and ran over here.

"Misaki-senpai? What's wrong?" I asked. "Hi-Hideki-kun...is...mi-missing..." He huffed out. I stared at him in disbelief. "Isn't he always missing?" I stated. "Yeah, but this is different. He won't answer his cell, emails, nothing." I looked down. Someone then tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Marc. "Do you think it has something to do with the 'ghost' that's running around kidnapping people?" I nodded. "Maybe, but I think we need further clues." I looked up at Misaki. "Don't worry. I'll find him. I need to go somewhere right now." I bowed and left with the others to the scene of the recent crime.

_**A FEW BLOCKS AWAY FROM MISAKI'S HOUSE- 12:45PM**_

As we looked for clues, I was suddenly flooded with millions of questions. "Come down! I can't answer all of your questions." I said. "She's right. We need to search for clues, we can play 20 questions later." Marc said. We nodded and continued searching for clues. "I can't find anything. Maybe a ghost really did do this." Megan said. "Not so fast Megan. I found something." I said, holding up the item. "Hair?" Tony asked. "Yes, this might be our attackers DNA." I said. "Nice job Hokori! Let's scan this in to Jerry." Marc said. I nodded and scanned it with my MPCom.

"I see you've found a clue. I'll inform you of anything when it comes. For now, you need to return to school." Jerry said, hanging up. We nodded and made our back to the WOOHP jet.

_**SOUTHDALE JR. HIGH- 3:40PM, AFTER SCHOOL**_

"Hey, Hokori. Can we come to your house?" Lee asked. "I'm not sure if our parents will approve. Besides my father won't be home today, so I have alot of work to do around the house." I said, closing my locker. "We can help you." Megan suggested. "I know, but my father doesn't like it when I invite others when he's not there." I replied quietly. "Maybe some other time?" They nodded. We got outside and a black car pulled up along the curb. The window rolled down, reveiling a familiar face. "Konichiwa, itoko{2}." I said. She smiled and I opened the door, sliding into the car. "Bye guys." I said. They waved and started walking home.

**(Marc's POV)**

"I wonder who was." Lee said after Hokori's car rode off in a direction. We shrugged and continued our way to our house.

"Hello children! How was school today?" Our mom asked. "Well, there was a new student today in our class and she's really nice and pretty." Megan said. "Really? Maybe you should invite her over sometime." Our mom suggested. "Yeah, that would be cool!" Tony said. Lee nodded his head, "I wonder if she can teach me some Japanese." Tony grinned. "Why? So you can tell her you love her?" Lee blushed a light pink, putting his arms up in defense. "No! I just think the language is cool!"

"What about you, Marc?" Megan asked. "Huh?" I was confused. "What do you think of Hokori?" she repeated. "Um...uh...she's very...interesting." I stuttered. My siblings grinned. "You have a crush on her, don't you?" Tony asked. I blushed, "No I don't! I hardly even know her!" I protested. "Haven't you heard of 'love at first sight', Marc?" Megan said. I blushed even more, "I'm going upstairs!" I ran up the stairs to my room and closed the door, locking it. I took a deep breath and slid down to the floor, my back against the door. "I don't like Hokori _that _way...do I? No...I hardly even know her..." I said to myself.

Then I heard my MPCom ring. "Hello?" I said. "Hi...come over to my house. Jerry has info on the clue I found..." Hokori said. "Um...sure..." She told me her address and I went down stairs. "Hey guys...Hokori needs us to go to her house." I said. "How come, sweetie?" Mom said. "Um...she needs us for homework and stuff." I stuttered. Lee, Megan, and Tony walked towards the door. "We'll be back soon!" We said in unison.

As soon as we got out of the house, we took off to Hokori's house.

_**HIRABAYASHI RESIDENCE-5:30PM**_

**(Hokori's POV)**

"Hokori! Your friends are here!" My dad yelled. I got off my bed and went downstairs. I bowed, "Hello, friends. Please follow me to my room." I turned around and walked back up the stairs, the Clark kids following. When I closed the door, the floor gave out and we were sucked into a tube. I fell onto the pink couch first and quickly jumped off so no one sat on me. Then, one by one, the Clark kids fell onto the couch. "So what's up, Jer?" Lee asked. "I have gotten some information on the clue Hokori found." Jerry explained. "Infact, it appears to be our attackers DNA like Hokori suspected."

"That's awesome! Who is it?" Marc asked. "The DNA belongs to somebody named-"

A/N-Who do you think the DNA belongs to? Find out in chapter 2: Operation: There's more than meets the eye part 2!

Please review!

{1} -Thursday 7  
Thoughts on my new school: Not like my other school, but it's okay.

{2} - cousin


	2. Chapter 2: Mission 1 Part 2

_**CHAPTER 2: THERE'S MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE PART 2**_

**WOOHP HEADQUARTERS-7:45PM**

"That's awesome! Who is it?" Marc asked. "The DNA belongs to someone named..." Jerry pulled up a picture and I swear I almost died. "Soku Hirabayashi." Everyone started to look at me. I looked down and started to cry, my bangs covering my eyes. "But...he's supposed to be dead..." I whimpered. "Well he isn't. He's been kidnapping people for while now and yet I have no clue why. None of these people are tied together." Jerry explained. "You mean they're just random people? It's gonna be hard capturing him then." Tony said. "Who is he, Hokori?" Megan asked. "He's...he's my...brother. He's supposed to be dead...why would he lie to us? To me?" I choked out. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, "It's okay. There's no need to cry, we're here for you." Marc said. I smiled a bit and blushed. I looked up at the screen that was behind Jerry. Six faces were displayed. _'Hideki, Kei, Ichijo, Hiro, Goro, and Juro. What connection do they have? They had nothing to do with my-' _I gasped. "I know the connection!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"Please enlighten us." Jerry said. "Hideki, Kei, Ichijo, Hiro, Goro, and Juro have known me since I was a little girl." Jerry nodded, telling me to go on. "When I was little, they would make fun of me. My brother, being the highly over-protective one, had to keep them away from me." Everybody looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything?" Megan asked. "My brother is getting his revenge." Everybody's confused expression went back to normal. "Revenge?" Jerry questioned. "You see, when we were younger, he always swore to get his revenge. This must be the revenge he was talking about." Jerry nodded and handed me a piece of paper. "It's a note he gave me. He said to give it to you because you would understand it."

風は、この場所で、もちろん落ちる  
それはほとんど困難に移動し、参照することができます。  
だけが卓越した、  
'庭ゲート "を通過することができる。{1}

_'Excellence? 'Garden Gate'? What does that mean?' _I thought. "Do you know what means?" Lee asked. "I know what it says, not what it means. It will take some time to figure out." Jerry nodded. "In the mean time, you'll have to go back home." He pressed a button and we were WOOHP'ed back into my room.

I quickly sat at my desk and started reading it over and over again. "You guys can go home now. I'll figure it out soon." I said, my back still facing them. They all went out or at least I thought they did...

**(Marc's POV) ***I'm writing a bunch of POV's in Marc's POV XD*

"You guys can go home now. I'll figure it out soon." Hokori said, not looking at us. My siblings left and I walked up behind her. "You know, staring at it isn't going to help you figugre it out." I said. She turned around, looking a little startled. "I know, but that's how I used figure out all of Oniisan's riddles." I smiled. "Want me to help? I could call my mom and tell her that I'll be sleeping over here...if you want..." I said carefully. She smiled a little, "You wouldn't have any clean clothes." I blushed and said, "I could get some...somehow..." She giggled, turning around. "If you can somehow get clean clothes over here in the next 5 minutes, then maybe you can stay over and help me." She said. "Got it! I'll call my mom and ask her to bring clothes over." She didn't say anything, but she laughed a little.

I ended up calling my mom and she said it would be fine. Hokori's dad was a bit skeptical with it, but ended up agreeing. "So what does the paper say?" I asked. "The winds fall of course in this place, It makes it almost difficult to move and see. Only those with excellence, May pass through the 'garden gate'." She said. "I wonder what that means..." I mumbled. "We can think about in a minute. I need to do something." I nodded as Hokori got up and walked out of the room. While she was gone, I took the moment to look at her room. It looked like a typical Japanese-style room. Then she came back in, smiling, and we started talking about the riddle.

* * *

A/N- This chapter was alittle shorter, but I hope it's okay

Please review!

{1} - The winds fall of course in this place,  
It makes it almost difficult to move and see.  
Only those with excellence,  
May pass through the 'garden gate'.

I couldn't think of something for the riddle, haha


	3. Chapter 3: Mission 1 Part 3

_**CHAPTER 3: THERE'S MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE PART 3**_

_**SOUTHDALE JR. HIGH- 8:45AM**_

**(Hokori's POV)**

"That riddle sure is hard, huh?" Marc asked me as we reached our lockers. (which were next to each other) I nodded, not saying anything. _'What is he saying? 'Garden Gate'...I've heard that before. But where?' _I thought. My thoughts were cut off by someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned and was facing a girl with blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail. "Your the new girl, right?" She asked. I nodded. "Why don't you sit with us during lunch and maybe we can swap some fashion secrets."

"Why would I want to sit with you, if you don't mind me asking?" She snorted. "Because! You look like a semi-decent fashionista and I'm giving you a one-in-a-life-time oppertunity." I looked away from her, closing my eyes. "Sorry, but I'm sitting with my own friends. Besides, you're not really the type of person I want to be seen with." And with that, I walked to the lunch room with Marc. (who apparently stayed quiet the whole time)

"Guys! You should've seen what Hokori did!" Marc said to his siblings while I picked at my food. "What did she do?" Lee asked. "She stood up Tammy! It was so funny! You should've seen it." I smiled a little. "It's not really a big deal. I don't like her so I did what I did. I do that all the time at my other schools." I said, grabbing my journal. "What's that? Your diary?" Tony teased. I narrowed my eyes. "No. It's a journal."

"It looks like a diary to me." He said. I smirked, "Then what does this say?" I held up the journal: ジャーナル "That's easy! It says...um...uh-"

"It says 'journal' in Japanese, Tony." Marc said. "How'd you know that?" Megan asked. "I stayed over at her house last night and while we were working on the riddle, she taught me some words." Marc explained. "So...you guys had a 'study' date?" Megan teased. I blushed, "N-No! We were just figuring out the r-riddle for Jerry!" I protested. Tony, Megan, and Lee laughed. Suddenly the seats started to vibrate. "Brace yourselfs!" I exclaimed as we went down a tube that led to Jerry's office. Like always, I landed on the couch first and ended up bouncing off of it. I stood up just as the others landed on the couch.

"Perfect timing, spies. I have some important news so I need you all to listen." We looked at Jerry. "Our 'phantom' has sent us a video for all of you. Mostly for Hokori." He said, looking at me when he said the last part. A video popped up on the screen behind Jerry.

"Good evening, spies and Hokori.-" _'Brother!' _"I decided to send a video telling you my hideout. It is on the very top of Mt. Fuji. There is a cave at the tip with a 'Garden Gate' for a door." He paused, everyone in the room looking a little happy. "But here is the catch-" Everyone froze. "-The only one who can enter...is Hokori." My eyes widen. _'That's right! Only members of our family are allowed in there. But what I don't understand is...why would he do this? Why would he tell us where he was? Is it because he thinks I'm stupid?'_

"You are probaley wondering why I'm telling you this. I see that it takes Hokori days to figure out my riddles, so I decided to be nice and I told you where to go." _'Yep...he thinks I'm stupid alright.'_

"Come to the hideout ASAP...and bring no one. That is all." We all stayed silent. "I guess I should get going..." I mumbled. "No!" We all turned our heads to the voice: Marc. "W-What?" I questioned. "There's no way we're going to let you do this yourself, Hokori." He said. I flinched a little since I've never seen him angry. I gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry...but you're not going." With that, I walked out of the building.

**(Marc's POV)**

"Marc! You heard what her brother said! He said to bring no one with her. Let her do this herself." Megan said once Hokori was out of range. "It doesn't make sense! Why would she go by herself?" I asked. "Because her family's training place is there." Jerry stated. "Only the Hirabayashi family is allowed there." Jerry continued. I looked down. _'Please...please don't get hurt, Hokori...' _I thought. "Fine. Let's just go home then." Jerry pushed a button and we were WOOHP'd back to school infront of our lockers since it was the end of the day.

I saw Hokori walk up to us, "Wish me luck." My siblings smiled and nodded, I just looked away. She came up to me and whispered in my ear, "Please don't do anything stupid." Her voice was dripping with worry, so I nodded. She smiled and walked away. I sighed and walked with my siblings back home.

**(Hokori's POV)**

"Otousan! {1} I'm home!" I shouted. No one answer. _'Let's get this thing over with...'_ I thought. I ran up stairs and sat down at my desk, writing a note. I left the note on the front door and ran to the backyard. My family's is sort of rich, so we have our own jet. I climbed in and started it up.

_**MOUNT FUJI- 8:40PM**_

I arrived at the training grounds and stood infront of the gate we called the 'Garden Gate'. I placeed my hands on the door and pushed it, opening the it. "I see you've made it. Just in time too." I heard a voice say, followed by some laughter. Not evil laughter, but laughter nonetheless. "Soku..." I said. "Little Hokori. So nice to see you again." I clenched my fists. "Answers. Now." I demanded. "You've changed, haven't you?"

"I said I want answers. Why did you lie about your death? Why didn't you tell me? I can keep secrets!" I yelled. He looked down. "I know you can. And you always have. It's just..." He trailed off. I was about to saw something when the gate opened. "Nice job on capturing him, Hokori!" I heard someone say. "Tony!" The others said. I clenched my fists again. "What are you guys doing here? I thought I told you to stay away." I said through my clench teeth. (I was pretty angry if you didn't notice)

"Actually, you said not to do anything stupid." Marc said. _'Why are we friends again?' _I thought. I crossed my arms and turned my back on them. "Welp...I guess that means I'm busted." My friends nodded while Soku sighed. Some WOOHP agents came up to my brother and put handcuffs on him. He smiled at me and I gave him a sad smile in return. I walked past the Clark kids without looking at them. (actually, I glanced at Marc a little)

_**WOOHP HQ- 8:50PM**_

"A job well done spies. Hokori, you will be able to visit your brother at anytime at the WOOHP prison. We will only contain him for a year and then we will send him back to Japan." I nodded. Jerry pushed a button and we ended up standing infront of my house. I walked up to the door, fanitly saying, "Goodnight." I shut the door, doing the usual, and went to bed...

_**SOUTHDALE JR. HIGH- THE NEXT DAY**_

**(Marc's POV)**

I saw Hokori standing at her locker. I went up to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Hokori...I'm sorry. It was my idea to go after you and I shouldn't have done that." Her eyes soften, "That's okay, but in the future please listen to what I say." And she walked away, giving me a small smile. I smiled back and went to class.

* * *

A/N- Finally done with the mission!

Please review!

{1} - father


	4. AN 1

A/N - I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I started school yesterday and I haven't been able to do anything, so I'm sorry and I'll ad update soon. Plus, I can't figure out another mission for them to go on .

Super sorry!


	5. Chapter 4: Mission 2

_**CHPATER 4: A DOGS BEST...SLAVE?! PART 1**_

_**DOG SHOW - 12:30PM, LINCOLN, NEBRASKA**_

Laughing and happy barking was heard at the 70th Anniversery Lincoln, Nebraska Dog Show. All that laughter was soon cut off by evil laughter. The laughter came closer and closer to everybody. "Nighty night, doggy." A creepy voice said. The voice was followed by a bright light and the dog's eye turned a bright red. The dog's barked so loud, everyone was scared stiff.

The villian came into view and that's when everybody ran. "Heehee...hahaha...HAHA...MWAHAHAHAHA!" The villian laughed.

_**SOUTHDALE JR. HIGH - 12:45PM, CAFETERIA**_

**(Hokori's POV)**

I yawned, "Man! I'm so tired." Megan looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I pulled an all-nighter. My dad wouldn't stop bothering me so, I had to bolt my door shut. He kept banging on the door while I was studying. He can be pretty annoying sometimes." I yawned again. "You think you'll be okay?" Lee asked. I smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine." Suddenly, the table started to shake. "Looks like we're about to get WOOHP'd!" Tony yelled.

We slid down the tube and onto the couch in Jerry's office. "What's the mission today, Jer?" Marc asked. "A dog show in Lincoln, Nebraska has been invaded." Jerry explained. "Which means...?" I asked. "The dogs in the show suddenly turned rouge." He said. "The villian responsible for this crime is a man named K-9." Jerry finished. A picture showed up on the screen behind Jerry. The picture was of a boy with messy brown hair and very sharp looking canine's.

"Wait...why would this K-9 guy turn dogs into...whatever they are?" Lee asked. "That's something I don't know and something for you to figure out." Jerry said, pushing a button. Then we were sucked into a tube to Lincoln, Nebraska.

_**LINCOLN, NEBRASKA - 1:00PM, INFRONT OF THE OFFICIAL DOME**_

"Nothing looks unusual out here." Megan pointed out. I nodded in agreement, "Let's look inside for clues." They nodded and we walked into the dome to look for clues.

After a few minutes of searching, "I didn't find anything unusual. What about you guys?" They shook their heads, "It's like nothing happened." Megan said. I looked down, _'Hmm...if there isn't anything here...then where?'_

"Let's just go back to school. If K-9 strikes again, we'll go to that spot." They nodded and we went back to school.

_**SOUTHDALE JR. HIGH - 2:08PM, MARC AND HOKORI'S ENGLISH CLASS**_

**(Marc's POV)**

"Class! Today we will be having another new student. May you introduce yourself to the class, Mr...um" The teacher said. _'Another student?'_ In came a boy with nicely combed brown hair and very sharp canine's. _'Very sharp canine's?' _I thought. "Hello, new classmates. My name is Kyle Wordington. My friends call me K-9 because I have a strong passion for dogs of different sizes and shape. Please, treat me like you treat your friends." With that 'Kyle' bowed and sat next to Hokori.

**(Hokori's POV)**

"Hello, Miss. My name is Kyle. What's yours?" 'Kyle' asked me. "My name is Hokori. Nice to meet you." I said, putting on my fake smile. _'I don't trust this guy.' _I thought. "Likewise." He smiled back, showing me his sharp canine's.

* * *

**A/N - I'm sooooo sorry it took a super long time to update TT^TT I really hope you're not mad at me!**

**Hokori: Don't worry, Katsu-chan! I'm sure they understand.**

**Lee: Yeah! Don't feel down about it.**

**Megan: Yeah, Katsumi. It's okay!**

**Marc: Don't think about the negative things they'll say, Katsumi. You're stronger than that!**

**Me: Gee...thanks, you guys! That really helped.**

**Tony: I think they're pretty mad! :D**

**Me: . . . .TT^TT *sobs in a corner***

**Hokori, Megan, Lee, and Marc: TONY!**

**Tony: What?**

**Me: Any...ways...I-I do n-not own 'The Amazing Spiez', j-just my O-OC...**

**Hokori: Look what you did, Tony! You made her stutter!**

**Tony: Fine! *walks over to me* I'm...s-so...orry..**

**Me: Hurry up!**

**Tony: Okay, okay! I'm sorry, okay?**

**Me: ^^ Apology accepted!**

** REVIEW!**

** \/**


	6. Chapter 5: Mission 2 Part 2

_**CHAPTER 4: A DOGS BEST…SLAVE?! PART 2**_

_**SOUTHDALE JR. HIGH – 3:40PM, AT THE LOCKERS**_

**(Marc's POV)**

I put the rest of my books into my locker and looked to my right only to see the new kid, Kyle, try and flirt with Hokori. She kept blushing, but I don't think she's stupid enough to fall for the guy.

"So, Hokori. Would you like to come over to my house sometime and hang out?" I heard Kyle ask. _'Say no, Hokori.'_ I silently begged. She smiled, "Sure." I mentally facepalmed. They walked away, smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Marc. What's up?" Megan asked. "That's what's up!" I exclaimed, pointing at Hokori and Kyle. My siblings looked over my shoulder and started laughing. I looked at them with a confused expression. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Duh! The fact that you're jealous of that guy!" Lee said. I blushed, "Sh-Shut up! I am NOT jealous of that Kyle guy!"

"Whatever you say, Marc." Tony said, smirking. I blushed harder and turned away from my laughing siblings, walking right out the door.

**(Kyle's POV)[A/N- finally a change in POV's xD]**

This Hokori girl is a very interesting person. She'll be a fine subject in my new experiment. I laughed silently to myself. "So…Kyle." I turned to Hokori. "Do you know any languages?" She asked. "Yes, actually. I know Spanish, French, Swedish and I really want to learn Japanese." I answered truthfully. "Really? Well I'm from Japan and I can teach you some words, if you want." She offered. I smiled at her, "That would be wonderful. By the way, we're here!" I said, pointing at my house.

**(Hokori's POV)**

We walked into the house and there were hundreds and hundreds of photos of…dogs. _'Wow…he's got a lot of free time, huh?' _I thought. He led me to a room with, yet again, more dogs. "This is my room." He said proudly. "Cool." I said, trying not to laugh. "So what do you want to do?" I asked. He turned to me, "How about we teach each other languages?" He suggested. I thought about it and nodded. "What language first?" I asked. "How about Spanish?" He said. I nodded. "Tú eres la chica más hermosa que he visto nunca." He said. "What does that mean?" I asked. He smirked, "It means 'You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.' Understand?" I blushed, "Th-Thank-you…I'm not that pretty though."

"How about some French?" I nodded. "Vos yeux brillent si brillante, je suis aveuglé par la beauté de tout cela." He said. "And that?" I said, still blushing. "Your eyes shine so bright, I am blinded by the beauty of it all." He smirked again. "One more language." I nodded. "Du är så vacker att alla flickor i skolan är avundsjuka som man kan vara."

"What's that mean?" I asked. "You're so beautiful that all of the girls at school are jealous as one can be." I blushed again. "You're so cute when you blush like that." Kyle smirked. _'How many times is he going to smirk?!' _I thought. "Okay then. Your turn to teach me." He said. "Um…okay. What do you want to learn?" I hesitantly asked. He smirked again, "How about this?" He leaned in towards my ear and whispered something. I gasped, "Aishiteru." He smiled.

"Aishiteru…like that?" I nodded. "But…we only just met and-" I was cut off by my MPCom ringing. "Hello?" I said. "Hokori. Come over please, it's urgent." Marc said. "Got it." I put it away. "Bye, Kyle." I said, running out of the house.

_**CLARK RESIDENCE – 5:00PM, MARC'S ROOM**_

I knocked on Marc's door and he answered it without a word. "So…what's the project on?" I asked to avoid the awkward silence. "We're doing a report about mythology, remember?" He said in a semi-cold tone. "What's with the tone." I asked, innocently. "What tone?" He asked in the same tone. "That one. Something is bothering you." I said.

"It's nothing." He walked over to his desk and motioned for me to follow. I walked over and we began working on our English project.

_**HIRABAYASHI RESIDENCE – 8:00PM, HOKORI'S ROOM**_

I flopped onto my bed and instantly closed my eyes only to be woken up by something tapping on my window. I got up and walked over to my window, seeing Megan there. "Hey there, sleepyhead." She joked. "Haha very funny. What is it?" I asked. "Jerry needs us pronto." I nodded and jumped out of the window.

Megan and I nodded to each other and we ran over to the Clark's house.

_**CLARK'S RESIDENCE – 8:20PM, TREEHOUSE**_

We all meet up in the treehouse and as we were talking, the floor starting shaking and we fell into a tube and slid down it into Jerry's office. "What's up, Jer?" Lee asked. "K-9 has struck again." Jerry said. Everyone gasped except for me, I kinda yawned. Jerry noticed, "Hokori, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired. I haven't gotten any sleep since the all-nighter I pulled." I explained. "Hmm…well you need rest. Go back home and I will inform you of anything the spies find." I nodded and he pressed a button, sending me back home.

_**HIRABAYASHI RESIDENCE – 9:00PM, HOKORI'S ROOM**_

I finally made it back to my room and before I could lay down, something came crashing through the window and into my room. It was a rock with a note tied to it. I opened the note:

You're next

That's all it said and it was written in blood. I sniffed it and it smelt fresh still. Then something was wrapped around my mouth. I breathed it in and the chemicals began to kick in. I blacked out…

A/N – How is Hokori going to survive this? How is Marc going to react? Who is this person? All the questions answered and more in the next chapter: A dogs best…slave?! Part 3!

Tony: This story sucks…

Me: Love you too, buddy!

Megan: Anyways…review please and sorry we were gone for so long!


	7. Chapter 6: Mission 2 Part 3

**_CHAPTER 6: A DOGS BEST...SLAVE?! PART 3_**

**_CRIME SCENE - 9:30PM_**

**__****(Marc's POV)**

"Well like last time there's nothing here." Megan sighed. I groaned, "This is stupid." I pulled MPCom and called Jerry. "Find anything, spies?" He asked. "No in fact it's the complete opposite." I grumbled. "Ah well...I will contact Hokori and inform her of this. In the mean time just get some rest and await tomorrow." We nodded and went back home.

_**CLARK RESIDENCE - 10:00PM, DINNER TABLE**_

**(Marc's POV)**

"So can somebody explain to me why you four are an hour late to dinner?" Our mom scolded. My siblings fidgeted, avoiding our mom's gaze so, I stepped in. "We were taking Hokori home after school and kinda ended up at the park and got distracted and lost track of time." I made up a story. Mom looked at me and then the rest of us and sighed, nodding. "Well you're lucky dinner is still fresh and warm." My siblings sighed in relief while I rested my cheek on my left hand, sighing.

"Eat up, kids!" Dad said, setting down the plates. Everybody started eating while I just picked at my food. "Marc, honey, are you alright?" Mom asked. "Huh? Oh uh. . . Yeah I'm fine. Just not that hungry." I lied. "Oh then why don't you get some rest?" She said. I nodded and stood up, making my way to the stairs. I opened the door to my room and shut it. Loud. I sighed loudly and walked over to the desk, sitting down. "Hmm..." I thought. My MPCom rang and I answered it, Jerry on the other line. "Hello?"

"Marc. This is urgent. Hokori has been captured." He said. My eyes widen, "What?!" I jumped up out of the seat. "Get the others." He demanded. "B-But Jerry! It's already 10:00 and it's not like we can just get out with our parents around." I explained.

"Just hurry and leave. I don't care what you do, but hurry." He said, hanging up. I looked at the MPCom for a moment and looked around frantically. "Uh..uh..." I looked around and my eyes landed on the window. "Hmm...maybe I should just go myself?" I thought to myself. I nodded and grabbed a pen and paper:

Went to WHOOP HQ.  
Don't come follow me.  
I have it under control.

~Mark

I nodded to myself and jumped out the window. (omfg xD)

_**ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - 10:45PM**_

**(Hokori's POV)**

As I was starting to come to I realized that I couldn't see anything. "What the-?" I moved my arms around and found out that my hands were tied behind my back. I was sitting on a cold chair, hands tied and a blindfold on. "No way..." I groaned. _'I let my guard down and now I've been captured! But. . . By whom?' _I thought.

"I believe you're awake now, Hokori." I familiar voice said. "Huh?" I looked up even though I couldn't see anything. Then the blindfold was removed from my face, revealing a tall figure. They smirked, showing their dangerously sharp canines. "Wait...Kyle?!" I grit my teeth.

"Good job, cutie. You figured it out." He smirked. "Quit the games, K-9! Why are you doing this?! What do you want with me?!" I shouted, desperately wanting answers.

"Oh my lovely Hokori~ All will be revealed in due time~" He grinned. "Grr..." I growled.

"Now, now, Hokori~ Be a good girl and co-opperate." He growled, pulling at my hair a bit.

I winced and tried to bite his fingers.

"Oh being feisty today, are we? Don't worry. When I'm done with you, it'll be over and you won't be so confident afterwards." I whimpered slightly. He smirked and walked away.

"Great...just great." I grumbled. I sighed and sat still with my head down. "I'm so stupid sometimes. . ." I sighed.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you." I heard someone say. "Huh?" I turned my head and saw. . ."Marc?!"

"Shhh!" He said. "Be quiet." I blushed slightly in embarrassment and nodded.

He walked over and bent down behind me, picking at the ropes. "Where's everybody else?" I whispered.

"They didn't come. I left by myself."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"So you didn't tell them you were leaving?"

"Meh."

I mentally facepalmed. "Nice job, genius."

"Why thank-you." He said

I sighed, "Hurry up will ya?"

"I'm trying, but the rope is pretty tight. Hmm..." He pulled out a mini laser and tried cutting the rope once more. I looked around frantically as the rope came clean off. I jumped up and rubbed my wrists. "Thanks...we should go no-"

"Actually you aren't going anywhere."

"K-9!" Marc shouted at him. "Oh jolly good! You know my name! Good job!" He walked over to Marc. "Well I hope you know what you just got yourself in to."

"I do know." Marc said.

* * *

**A/N - G-Gomenasai! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't update in around a YEAR TTT^TTT Please forgive me!**

**Buuuuuuuuuuut anyways this mission will be four-parts now lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 7: Mission 2 Part 4

**_CHAPTER 7: A DOGS' BEST...SLAVE?! PART 4_**

**_RECAP: _**_"Actually you aren't going anywhere."_

_"K-9!" Marc shouted at him. "Oh jolly good! You know my name! Good job!" He walked over to Marc. "Well I hope you know what you just got yourself in to."_

_"I do know." Marc said._

* * *

**_ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - 11:00PM_**

**(Hokori's POV)**

"Why are you doing this?!" I yelled.

"Oh, no need to be so rude." K-9 said. "Well to start off-"

"Oh brother, here comes the back story." Marc sighed.

"Oh, be quiet you!" K-9 yelled. "Anyways, to start off...I always had a soft spot for dogs. Dogs. Mans most loyal and bestest friend." he started. "Ii decided to use that saying to my advantage. I've created...ray-guns to...mind control dogs; to make them my slaves."  
"And once I complete my plan, I will take over the entire world! Mwahahahahahaha-" he stopped. "Ah?" Handcuffs were placed around his wrists.

"I don't think your plan will take action tonight." someone said.

"Jerry!" I exclaimed. And to add to it, the three other Clark siblings popped up from behind him.

"W-What?! How can this be?!" K-9 yelled. Soon enough they took him away leaving Jerry, the Clarks, and me in the warehouse.

"Thanks, Jerry. I _really_ didn't feel like fighting him tonight." I said.

"Not a problem, Hokori." he smiled, walking away.

"Hey, Hokori. Can I ask you something?" Marc asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"If you didn't even trust the guy, why'd you go to his house?"

"To find clues of course."

"Ah...but wait- you were blushing when he talked to you."

I smiled, "Only because I haven't had a guy talk to me like that before." I walked right past him; his mouth agape. "Well c'mon, slowpoke! Your parents are probably worried."

He blushed slightly and nodded, running up to me.

* * *

**A/N - Holy crap, guys. Sorry I haven't updated since February. I'm grounded. Again. So I probably won't be able to update much at all. BTW I'm officially ungrounded on June 14th, 2013. Lolz**

**Tony: OH MY GOSH. Katsumi isn't the goodie goodie I thought she was~**

**Me: Shut. Up. Right. Now. Tony.**

**Tony: HAHAHAHAH**

**Me: I KEEL CHU.**

**Megan: Uhhh review? ^^;**


End file.
